Mostly Peel Spring 1989
Tape ; Name *Mostly Peel Spring 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-02-xx-05-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * *4 sides of (rather overdriven at times) TDK AD-C90. Quite a few rarities here, and (dare I say it) one or two non-Peel show tracks! Though I'm pretty sure he would have approved. *Includes The Fall's excellent live version of Dead Beat Descendant they did for Snub TV. *I have the Sonic Youth track annotated "SBS" which I think must be some TV show but the name is not coming to me at the moment. Tracklisting *Kings Of Agreppo: Agreppo (12") Subway SUB 024 14 February 1989 *King Of The Slums: Fanciable Headcase (album - Barbarous English Fayre Compilation 1987-1989) Play Hard DEC022 Snub TV *Happy Mondays: Tart Tart (JP) (session) 27 February 1989 *Happy Mondays: Mad Cyril (JP) (session) 27 February 1989 *Justice League Of America: Stanley Knife (album - Blacklist) Plastic Head PLAS LP 011 27 February 1989 *Happy Mondays: Do It Better (JP) (session) 27 February 1989 *Thule: Looking Backward To See You (12" - Le Jamais Contente) Wiiija WIIIJIT 3 27 February 1989 *Snuff: For Both Sides (session) 28 February 1989 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (session) 28 February 1989 *Simon Harris: Bass (How Low Can You Go) (12") London 28 February 1989 *Sleepy Wanderer With Jelenge: Fade Away 28 February 1989 *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (7") Deram 6.12 889 28 February 1989 *Bam Bam: Spend The Night (12") Desire WANTX 15 28 February 1989 *Sound Iration: CTUFB (album - In Dub) WAU/Mr. Modo MOWLP 001 28 February 1989 *Pixies: Manta Ray (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD BAD 904 08 March 1989 *Bad Boy Orchestra: Hip Hop Salsa (12") Smokin' TAI 126607 08 March 1989 *Barbara Manning: Never Park (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Di Di Music Δ.Δ. 152 08 March 1989 *Pixies: Weird At My School (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD BAD 904 08 March 1989 *Pixies: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD BAD 904 08 March 1989 also 13 March 1989 but not repeated here *Sonic Youth: Silver Rocket (SBS) (Snub TV) *Momus: Hairstyle Of The Devil (12") creation CRE 063T (Snub TV) *Fall: Dead Beat Descendant (Snub TV) *Membranes: Tatty Seaside Town (album - Kiss Ass Godhead) Homestead HMS108-1 (Snub TV) *Sound Iration: New Style (album - In Dub) WAU/Mr. Modo MOWLP 001 13 March 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (Extended Mix) (12") Warlock WAR-038 13 March 1989 *Minute Men: OK, Alright (12") Smokin' TAI 126615 13 March 1989 *Kilgore Trout: Bad Puddings (12") Thunderball 12 TBL 3 07 June 1989 *Blind Idiot God: Major Key Dub (album - Undertow) Enemy EMY 107 07 June 1989 *Wire: Eardrum Buzz (12") Mute 12 MUTE 87 *Dub Sex: Barber Barber (v/a album - Edward Not Edward) Wodern WOOD 7 02 May 1989 *Pixies: Down To The Well (session) 02 May 1989 *Dinosaur Jr: Just Like Heaven (10") Blast First BFFP 47T 02 May 1989 *Pixies: Into The White (session) 02 May 1989 *Pixies: Wave Of Mutilation (session) 02 May 1989 *Champion Doug Veitch: Not The Heart (12") !Drum! RUM 4 15 May 1989 *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (2x7") Rough Trade RT 143 15 May 1989 *Vultures: Good Thing (12") Narodnik NRK 006(T) (Beat Patrol) *Hucksters: Strange Things Happen (album - Seventh Sense) (Beat Patrol) *Wilderness Children: Midsummer Night's Dream (7" - We're A Council House Punk Rock Band) Doss Reid 1 (Beat Patrol) File ;Name *1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 ;Length *2:09:08 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from tapes SB739, SB740, SB745 and SB746 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?t7gd0t71vccblpc Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes